Shattered Lives: Sequel to Shattered Hearts
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie and AJ hit a rough patch in their marriage when AJ sleeps with a new TNA knockout. Will they be able to make it past this rough time, or is the new woman going to take AJ away from Mickie and her kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the sequel to Shattered Hearts, entitled _Shattered Lives_**

**I know that I said I would finish Charmed Love before I started this, but I have hit a little bit of writers block there, so I decided to upload this and give you all a little taste of whats to come.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Hey everyone! It's your favorite former WWE diva, Mickie James oh-I'm sorry, Mickie Jones here! I always forget that I'm technically no longer Mickie James.

So as you can guess, a lot has happened in the last 3 years, and I quickly want to catch you all up. So sit back, grab something to drink-preferably some type of hard liquor, trust me you'll need it-and enjoy the ride.

Like I said it had been 3 years since all the drama with Randy went down, and things had finally completely calmed down.

Sure after Randy got locked up, it was calm for a while but I had to keep going to court to testify against Randy and make sure everything was settled.

Not to mention the fact that AJ and I added another member to the family. I believe I mentioned that before. His name is Patrick Jay and he was perfect when he was born and he's still perfect now at three years old. I have to admit, I talked AJ into that name because it's the same name as my favorite Blackhawk's player, Patrick Sharp.

Anyway, AJ and I moved out of the old house and into a new one. The older one was nice and all, but it was getting too crowded. So, after some looking we found a house about 5 minutes away from the old one. It was still on the beach, and still had a fenced in pool. It was two stories (for the most part)-I'll get back to that later. It had 1 master bedroom, 5 rooms for the kids, 3 guest rooms, 12 bathrooms, 2 living-rooms and a playroom. There was also a large wrap around porch that went around the whole house and a small fenced in yard on the side of the house that was perfect for the kids to play in. We also had a high tech security system installed in the house. Hey after everything we went through, we could never be too careful.

To get back to the whole 2 stories for the most part thing-there was one part of the house that was almost like a tower. It went up another 2 levels, which made it a 4 level portion. The tower-as we called it was a pretty large, square room that we decided to turn into a home gym. It had wood floors, and 3 of the walls were all windows, so we had an amazing view of the ocean and beach.

It took a while to get everyone situated. Ajay was 9 when we moved into the house so AJ and I knew that he deserved to have his own room, away from all the little kids so he moved into the bedroom that was on the opposite side of the house as all the other kids.

We were going to do some what of the same thing for Avery and Albey since Avery was 7 and Albey was 6 when we moved in. We thought that they would also like to have their own rooms, but they refused. Albey put up a huge fight about being away from Avery, so we moved them into the room together. Besides, when Albey gave me that pouty lip, I can never resist. Their room was the 2nd biggest of all the kids, because they would be sharing.

Maddie was 5 when we moved in and was going through a phase where she feels everything is hers. Hell, she wasn't in that phase, she still is! I know that I have heard of the terrible twos, but I didn't think there was also a terrible 5's! Anyway, on top of all the 'mines' that Maddie likes to project, she also likes to go on what she calls adventures. I swear, she goes into her own little world. She gets all dressed up, grabs her little backpack, stocks it with 'supplies' and goes on little adventures around the house and around the yard. Because of all of this, we decided to give Maddie her own room, and it was the one that over-looked the yard below, so she could plan all of her adventures.

The twins, Arley and Noah were 4 and had the biggest room in the house, because they shared. It was also the fact that all the kids liked to hang out in their room. That's how it was in the last house too. No mattered how big the other rooms were or the fact that all the toys were in the other rooms, all the kids would find their room to the twins room and park their little behinds there for hours on ends. AJ and I knew that this would probably happen again, so we made sure to give the twins the biggest room with the most free space for all the kids to run around in and play in. Not to mention the fact that both Arley and Noah are little mini wrestlers. I'll walk into the room and Arley would be on top of any one of the kids, and she would have them in a head lock or a cross-face and the child would be tapping out.

Finally there was Patrick, who was 3. His room was right down the hall from mine and AJ's and he loved the attention. His room also happened to be across from the twins, so at all hours of the night he would figure out some way t get out of his crib and go into their room. AJ and I have to periodically wake up and go to the room to make sure Patrick is in his own room, and he is sleeping.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom, which was good just because this wasted less time trying to rush around and get everyone showered and cleaned. There were also 3 guest rooms (with their own bathrooms), a large kitchen which could have been built for a chef, and 3 extra bathrooms downstairs.

So that's all the details about me and AJ and the kids. Let me move on to everyone else shall I?

Lets begin with hmmm…Traci and Frankie!

Well, as I said before we parted ways for a oh-so-very-long time, Traci and Frankie got married in a small ceremony in their back yard. It was so beautiful. Traci was about 5 months pregnant at the time, and she looked so beautiful. She had on a strapless, light pink cut-off dress that cut off just above her knees.

Traci asked Christy, Gail, SoCal Val and I to be her bridesmaids. I was so honored when she asked me to be her maid of honor. It was at that moment that I realized that Traci was my true best friend. That felt nice because so many people had claimed to be my best friend and they turned around and stabbed me in the back. It was good to know in that moment that Traci was my real best friend.

Traci and Frankie had transformed their backyard into a wonderland. They put out 6 rows of 6 white chairs for their closest friends and family members to sit on for the ceremony. A light pink carpet was laid down from the back door of the house, to the alter, it was covered in pink, and white rose petals. There were also white twinkle lights hanging from the trees and the roof of the house.

On the side of their house, was where the reception was held. There were small white tables set up for the guests to sit at. There was also a small dance floor and a DJ set up in the back of the yard. It was a fun night overall. Maddie and the twins were all having fun. True the twins were only 5 months old at the time, but they still seemed to be having fun.

Traci and Frankie looked so in love the whole night. Traci didn't stop smiling the whole time.

Anyway, 4 months after the wedding, Traci had given birth to hers and Frankie's first child, Sandra Alexis. She was such a cute baby. She had Traci's big brown eyes, she had a small nose and a huge smile. Even at a few weeks old, she was smiling more than any other baby. I even have to admit that she smiled more than my little babies.

Sandra was now 3 and Traci was eager to have another baby. Traci wasn't wrestling anymore, so she waned someone else to spend time with plus she wanted someone for Sandie.

Traci and Frankie had been trying for another baby for about a year and Traci was having the same problems she was having before. She wasn't getting pregnant, and it was getting to her. She was stressed almost 24/7 and she starting to get aggravated. I just hope that she gets pregnant soon, she deserved to be happy.

Next on the list of people for you to catch up with is…..Taylor.

That bitch is not that bad. Hey, even if I like her a little more now, I can still call her a bitch.

I informed you before that Tay-tay had gotten married to an Orlando school teacher named Carl and she is still with him. She's his kids step mom and has proved that she is actually pretty good at it. There are 2 kids, a 13 year old girl named Tailya and a 9 year old boy named Christian. Like I said before, she's actually pretty good at it.

Taylor likes to really spend time with the kids. She's always calling me and double checking on kid friendly activities. She actually brought the step kids along with me and my kids to the beach for a pretty fun day.

And here's the shocker…she actually had a kid!

And he looks a lot like Carl so unless Carl has a twin brother, I don't think that Taylor cheated on him. And I think that the baby might really be Carl's! Like I said…..shocker.

The baby's name is Andrew and he's pretty cute. Taylor really seems like she is trying to be a good mother and she seems like she is trying to move on from her past.

She came to AJ and I on several different occasions and apologized endlessly for having a part in everything that happened. She ended up seeing a therapist about what had happened and she realized that she was in a similar position as Randy when everything happened. She didn't have that good of a childhood, and she never felt loved or appreciated, so when she found someone that was nice to her and showed some affection towards her, she latched on. Unfortunately, that person happened to be AJ.

So after she latched onto him, she wanted to keep him for herself and she almost ruined peoples lives in the process.

Now Taylor and I are on pretty good terms and have moved on from everything else.

And finally the one person you have all been waiting for. Randy!

Randy had been in prison for the last 3 years and I had gotten a notice the other day that he was going to be paroled on good behavior soon. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous knowing that he was going to be out there in the world again.

I felt so much saver knowing that Randy wasn't out there, and he couldn't come after me and my family.

I also read on the WWE website that Randy was going to be back in the WWE. Apparently stalking, kidnapping and attempted murder wasn't that big of a deal to Vince McMahon. All that mattered to him was having the ratings.

I got one more notice saying that I had to go to the prison that Randy was being held at, before he was released so that I could talk to him and his lawyers about him staying at least 300 feet from me and any other member of my family. I am VERY nervous about seeing him.

So those are the basic details that you all need to know. Although, there are a few other things.

Christy and Joe eloped in Vegas and have been married for about 9 months now. They are so cute together.

Alex and Lisa are still together and they seem pretty happy. Dysfunctional, but happy.

I think the most interesting piece of information is the fact that I want to go back to wrestling. Defiantly not WWE! So I would love to go back to TNA.

The only problem is AJ refuses to let me go back to wrestling.

Bastard.

* * *

**There you go! This was just a little catch up chapter.**

**I am going to be writing this a little different than I wrote Shattered Hearts.**

**P.S. Who else is going to watch Summerslam tonight? And who else hopes that Randy Orton is gonna win the title, but doesnt think that she will?**

**I think that Team WWE's final partner is gonna be Vince McMahon. Who else is with me? I kinda wish it could be Bryan Danielson, but I dont think it will be...**

**Anyway...Tell me what you guys think about the posted questions and about the chapter. REVIEW-they are much loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I wanted to get some of the chapters pre-written before I started to upload chapters.**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors**

* * *

"Would you stop throwing things at me?" I couldn't help but laugh at Traci. She was trying to get a fussy Sandra to eat, but she wasn't having any of it. Instead of eating the food, she was throwing it back at Traci's face.

"T, you're not having any luck over there are you?"

Traci and I were at my new house along with Maddie, the twins and Patrick. The boys were with their mom and AJ was on the road, so it was just me and my kids this weekend. Traci was feeling alone at the house with just her and Sandie so I invited her to stay at the house.

I was walking around from the counter top in the kitchen and place a bowl of dry cheerios in front of the Patrick and gave him his sippy cup full of milk. Right next to him were the twins and I decided to live on the edge and give them some pancakes. I know, I know messy! But they deserved a treat. They also had their sippy cups filled with orange juice. Maddie had a gown up breakfast. She was eating scrambled eggs, bacon and has browns. She, like her brother and sister was drinking orange juice.

"No! And I do not need this right now. Sandra Alexis, you need to eat and you need to eat now! Look at your cousins," She pointed at the twins and Patrick. "They are eating like the big kids that they are, now you need to do the same thing!"

Traci was loosing it. I could tell. I don't know if it was the stress of having to take care of Sandra on her own while Frankie was on his European tour, or the stress of her not getting pregnant.

"Trace, why don't you got get yourself some breakfast. I'll make sure Sandie eats."

She sighed and nodded her head, before getting herself a plate to eat.

I picked up Arley's cup and slowly poured some of the milk into Sandie's bowl. I smiled to myself as she began to eat.

"Of course, you can get her to eat." Traci sniffled, sitting beside me.

"Traci, you really need to calm down. I know that you are stressed right now. Trust me I'm am too. But you have to mellow out a little bit."

She looked up from her food with tears falling down her cheeks. "Maddie sweetie, I need you to watch everyone and make sure they eat okay?"

She nodded and I grabbed Traci's hand, pulling her into the living room.

"Sweetie, what is going on with you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Everything is just hitting me at once. Frankie is gone, I'm here alone taking care of Sandie, I feel like I am left to take care of everything on my own because Frankie is always gone. And then there's the fact that I once again cant get pregnant. It seems like whenever I want to take the next step in my life, something goes wrong and holds me back and I cant handle it anymore."

It broke my heart seeing this. Traci had always been one of the strongest people that I knew, and here she was breaking down on my couch.

"T, you know that you can come over here when ever Frankie is gone. I would actually love to have you here too. You need to know that even when Kaz is gone, you are _not _alone. I am here for you, Christy is here for you. So is Joe, Alex, Daniels, Chris damn girl, everyone is here for you if you need us." I cradled Traci's head on my shoulder and let her cry.

After a few moments, Traci pulled back and wiped her tears. She suddenly started giggling.

"Trac? Are you in the middle of a nervous breakdown?"

"No, I'm fine." She took in a deep breath. "Alright. Thank you. I really needed to hear all of that. I think that at some times I just need someone to really be there. I mean I know that you are there, but at times I really need to be informed. Does that make sense?"

I nodded.

"Come on. I'm starving." I stood up and pulled Traci into the kitchen.

* * *

"MOMMY!"

My head popped up off the table. Traci had offered to take out all the kids for a day of fun and a day of relaxation for me.

I spent most of the day in the kitchen, sleeping with my head resting on the cold, wood of the table. What? I was too tired to go all the way up stairs.

I jumped up and waited to be bombarded by the kids. Sure enough, within seconds all of the kids ran into the kitchen and wrapped their arms around my legs.

"Mommy, mommy look at what I got!"

"No, look what I got!"

"Mommy!"

"Mom look!"

"Aunt Mickie!"

I was overwhelmed in voices and smiled, shaking my head. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down everyone." I couldn't help but chuckle. "One at a time, and lets start with….." I covered my eyes and pointed into the crowd of kids. "You." I opened to see that I was pointing at Patrick.

"Come on Pat, show mommy what you got." I said, lifting him off his feet and sitting him down on my lap.

He smiled sheepishly and pulled a big shopping bag up onto his lap. Quietly, he pulled out a large red fire truck.

"Oh, that looks lie so much fun!" He giggled and hopped off of my lap and ran upstairs to his room to play with his new toy.

Arley smiled as she tried to hop up onto my lap. "Show me what you got tootsie."

I pulled out a new pink and white doll and handed it to me. "What to you think mommy? I think that it look's like Maddie's aunt Christy doll. But this on isn't a red head." I smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go introduce your new doll to all the other ones." I sat her back on the floor and she took off the same direction that Patrick had moments earlier.

I looked at Maddie, Noah and Sandie. "So, what did you all get?"

Maddie smiled and pulled out a book. "It's called, _Wrestling's real, come closer and I'll prove it."_.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. The way she said the title, she seemed like a little thug.

Noah pulled out a new copy of the movie _Up_ and Sandie pulled out the same.

I chuckled as they both left without even saying anything to me or Traci.

"They weren't too crazy were they?"

Traci smiled and sat down across from me. "Nah, once I promised them that if they were good I'd get them something, they calmed down and were all perfect angels."

"So you bribed them?"

"Yup."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Oh my god!"

"What?" My head whipped around looking for something to be wrong. I didn't see anything.

"So when we were at the store, this man came up to us. He looked at me and at all the kids and told me that he was with TLC, you know the channel on TV, and he offered me a TV show about me and all of my kids."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I tried to tell him that they weren't all my kids but he wouldn't listen. Instead, he handed me his card and told me to call him when I made a decision. I was thinking once the kids go down for their nap, we could prank call him. You know yank his chain a little bit. Could be fun."

"That is a great idea." I laughed.

"I know."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go grab her and then we'll head home." Traci smiled.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "I'll see ya later bitch." She chuckled and walked out the room. Within moments she walked back and had Sandie in her arms.

When she left I began to pull out pots and pans for dinner.

Ever since AJ had been on the road I had really fallen into the whole house wife thing. I was cleaning, cooking, taking the kids to soccer practice. Who would have ever thought that little Miss Mickie James would be doing all of that? I sure as hell didn't.

I was so preoccupied in cooking, I didn't hear the back door creek open and close again.

I didn't hear the quiet footsteps creep across the kitchen floor.

I had no idea that someone was behind me until I felt an arm around my waist.

I gasped and jumped around. "AJ!"

"Hey babe." He smiled and wrapped me in his arms. He laced kisses on my neck and I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. I missed him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got off the tour a little early. I wanted to surprise you and the kids."

"Well it worked." I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. It was the first time we had kissed in over 2 months. I didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately however, it did.

"DADDY!" We pulled apart when we heard a squeal. Maddie ran into the room and flung herself into AJ's arms.

"Baby girl!" AJ cradled her in his arms.

I felt my heart melt at the sight. AJ really did love his little girl. It wasn't long before we heard a stampede of footsteps and I knew the other kids were on their way.

I was right. Seconds after Maddie's feet hit the floor, Noah, Arley, and Patrick came bounding into the room and tackled AJ. I smiled and turned back to the food, allowing the kids to have their reunion time with their dad. I knew that I would have my time later on in the night.

Oh how I was wrong.

* * *

**So there it is, it was pretty short, but the others will be longer!**

**What do you guys think? Not much really happened in this chapter, but some drama will be coming in the next couple chapters.**

**REVIEW!-they are much loved!**

**Also, Who's looking for RAW King of the Ring Tonight? Who do you think will win? I personally hope it will be Danial Bryan or Cody Rhodes but I doubt it will be either of them. **

**Also I cant wait to see the fall out of Miz being the champion. Dont get me wrong, I dont hate the Miz and I think he could be a some what good champion, but I really like Orton and wanted his reign to be longer. I also have to say that I did see that coming. When Alex Riley came out and took Miz's place in his match I was like...well he's cashing in tonight. Then when his music hit I was like 'yup. knew it.' And finally the thing that everyone is talking about...CENA! Is he really gone? Doubt it. I'm sure he's either taking some time off and will be back in a few months or he's going to be rehired but the GM or he will be revealed as the GM. But one thing is for sure Cena is never going to be gone. OH! And before I forget who else LOVED CM Punk on commentary? Was that just me? I loved it!**

**And for all you fellow TNA fans out there, what do you think about the whole Fortune storyline? I dont think its going to be going on for much longer. The members keep dropping like flies. I kinda want to see AJ as a face again. His heel gimmick just isnt doing anything for me. I also have this wierd hatred for Flair. Dont get me wrong he's a great wrestler and legend, but I think its just time to retire. Was anyone really shocked about Brother Ray turning on Devon? I really wasnt. I mean I didnt see it coming but I was super shocked. Um what eles, OH! The whole Angelina Love and her stalker storyline...a little creepy. I have a feeling its going to take a twist that is kinda like the Mickie James and Trish Stratus storyline from 2006. And finally, I really am looking forward to the Motorcity Machine Guns vs Generation Me in the full metal mahem/TLC match!**

**One last thing, did anyone else hear about the video where Jeff Hardy was bashing CM Punk? I heard about it but cant find it anywhere. If anyone knows where I can find it, please tell me!**

**Anyway, tell me what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is...the long awaited chapter 3. Okay maybe not long awaited, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

AJ's P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding head ache with the room spinning.

Slowly sitting up, I looked at everything around me.

This is not my bedroom. Hell, I think it might be a hotel room.

Standing up, I realized that I was only in my boxers. I looked back at the bed and my heart stopped beating.

There was a woman lying there. A naked woman. Most importantly, a woman that was not Mickie.

I quietly picked up my shoes, shirt and pants and tried to get out of the room as fast as possible. Once I was safely outside, I quietly closed the door and bolted towards the car.

Sitting in the front seat, I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

I cheated on Mickie.

I had done the one thing that I promised her I would never do. I betrayed her.

Shaking my head, I blinked back tears.

My heart broke just thinking about Mickie's reaction when she found out.

I tried to remember what happened the night before, and like a ton of bricks, it all came back to me.

* * *

Flashback

Mickie and I had just tucked in all the kids and were sitting on the couch in our living room. Mickie was sitting on my lap with her head resting on my shoulder.

We were sitting in quiet and I was stroking her hair. I had just finished telling her some of the stories about the things going on backstage on the tour and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I missed her and the kids so much when I was gone. It's always so hard when I have to go on a tour or perform house shows somewhere else.

Since we film TNA in Orlando and Mickie and I live in Orlando, I never have to go far to do a show. So I guess I got used to always being around.

"So AJ, I've been thinking." Mickie started.

"Well that's something you don't do often." I couldn't help but tease her a little. I loved her little giggle that she had when she got fired up.

"Shut up." She slapped my chest. "So, like I said I was thinking about going back to wrestling."

"Mickie….."

"No AJ let me finish."

I nodded and let her continue.

"When I was growing up all I could think about was being a wrestler. I mean I was one of those people that made fake belts out of cardboard and paper. For the longest time that's all that I focused on. Each day it was eat, sleep and wrestle. And I finally got that shot with the WWE, and I loved it. I was on the top, and I thought I was never coming back down. But I did. And I don't regret that for a second. I love the kids and I love every moment that I spend with them, but I feel like there's something missing. I feel like there's a part of me missing. And that part is wrestling. I sit here day in and day out and watch old wrestling tapes and watch you every week, and I want to be back there. I want to be back in the ring doing what I love, doing what I was meant to do."

I stayed silent. I understood where she was coming from. She loved wrestling. I was the same way, I loved wrestling.

But I hate to admit it, I was scared. I was scared that if Mickie went back into wrestling I would loose her. I thought that somehow, she and I would drift apart and I would loose her and my kids.

I wanted to tell Mickie this, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to admit that I was terrified.

"Mickie, we have talked about this before, you are not going back to the wrestling."

Mickie jumped off my lap. I knew that I had messed up.

"You are not in charge of me AJ. Yes you are my husband and the father of my children but you are not going to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Mickie-"

"NO! AJ I have begged, I pleaded and I even cried. All I want is to go back and do what I love. And yet here you are, telling me you are not going to allow me to get back in the ring. I have had it with it! I have had it with it all AJ."

"So you're sick of me? Sick of the kids?"

"No, that's not what I said."

"You said that you were sick of it all. All would include your family."

"AJ-"

"No, Mickie. If you're so sick of me then I'll leave."

I stood and grabbed my coat walking out the door.

15 minutes I found myself sitting at a local club.

The music was blaring on the dance floor behind me and the strobe light was flashing.

I handled everything so wrong with Mickie. I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just trying to turn everything back around and make Mickie look like the bad guy.

I downed my third beer and ordered another one as I saw someone sit down beside me.

Turning my head I saw it was a young woman. Probably in her late 20's.

She had short black hair that framed her face. She had smoky grey eye shadow on and dark red lipstick.

She was wearing a black and dark purple corset that made her look very well in the chest department. She was also wearing a short black mini skirt that barley covered her butt and knee high black boots.

"Hi." She whispered seductively.

I was drunk, but that didn't mean that I was going to be rude, so I decided not to ignore her.

"Hey."

"I'm, Shauna. Shauna Trece." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

With slight blurred vision, I took her hand. "Allen. Allen Jones, but everyone calls me AJ."

"Well hello AJ. So, are you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Well so am I. What do you say we get out of here and be alone together?"

I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe the alcohol was impaling my judgment, or maybe I really did want to cheat on Mickie. But no matter what it was, I nodded my head and handed Shauna my car keys. I was in no condition to drive.

She drove us to her hotel and I followed he to the elevator and stood beside her as she pushed the elevator button.

I followed her to her room and watched silently as she locked her door and walked towards me.

I stayed silent as she placed her hand behind my head and didn't stop her as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I didn't stop as piece after piece of clothing was shed from our bodies and thrown around the room. Most importantly I didn't stop as I cheated on Mickie.

If I had taken the time to stop and take some time, I would have noticed Shauna pull out her phone and snap some pictures of her and I together.

* * *

I shook my head in disgust as I drove back to the house. I couldn't believe what I had done. No matter what I thought of, there was no way that I could make this up to Mickie.

After everything that she was put through with Randy, there was no way that she would forgive me. After what I said to her the night before, about not wanting me or the kids she probably hates me already. This would only make it worse.

I pulled in the drive way and closed my eyes, taking one last breath. I had to tell her. Didn't I?

I pulled myself out of the car, ignoring the pounding in my head and slowly walked to the door.

Why the hell was I going so slow? It's not like walking slow is going to put off what is about to happen.

I opened the door and was immediately met by Mickie jumping into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck.

"AJ! Oh my god, where have you been? I was so worried. I called Frankie, Alex, Sabin, Daniels, Joe I called everyone and nobody knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry. Everything that happened last night was my fault. I didn't mean what I said to come out the way that it did. I'm so sorry AJ. I know that you don't want me to go back into the ring and I wont. I promise."

Okay, she was making this really hard for me.

"Mickie listen-"

"Just, where were you AJ? I mean I said I called everyone and nobody knew where you were. So where did you go?"

"Well, I was at a hotel." It wasn't a complete lie. I was at a hotel.

"Well at least you were okay. I really am sorry AJ."

"I know you are Mickie. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I knew that you didn't mean what you said. I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm sorry for everything." I did really did mean everything.

I'll tell her. Just not at this moment.

But I WILL tell her.

I think.

* * *

**Uh-oh AJ's been a bad boy. Will he tell Mickie? And if he does how will she react? She doesn't put up with cheating ever since Randy so how will she take this piece of information?**

**So the Slammy Awards are tonight...who do you guys think will win what? I really don't know who I want to win, all I do know is I cannot wait for some CM Punk commentary. I have always been a fan of him, but I LOVE him even more now that he's on commentary. Although I still cant wait for him to get back in the ring.**

**In TNA news...I was liking the Mickie vs Tara feud, untill Tara got injured. Best wishes for her. I wish to see some more Eric Young. He's so talented and now all he does is act like a joke. I cant wait for an AJ face turn. I think it could happen soon. And finally the Motorcity Machine Gunns vs Beer Money, sounds like its gonna be an amazing match, but didn't we see a lot of that in the best of 5 series?**

**Anyway-tell me what you guys think about the chapter. What will happen with AJ and what does that new girl want with those pictures she took of her and AJ? Also tell me about your thoughts on the Slammys tonight. REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I am SO sorry for the long wait. I hit major writers block, then started writing another story. Then when I finally finished this chapter, I got a new lab-top. So in the process of transferring all my documents from the old one to the new one...nothing transferred. And I am still having problems transferring all of it. I actually uploaded this chapter from a flash-drive and another computer.**

**Again I am SO sorry. I never wanted to be a writer where they wait like months before uploading, and I became one. So once again I am SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

* * *

I was so relieved when AJ walked in the front door.

I stayed up all night worried about him. I had never seen him that angry. I guess I could understand why he was so mad though.

I mean, going back into the ring would mean less time with the kids, and the kids spending more time with babysitters.

But I wish that deep down AJ did understand. I mean wrestling was my passion, and without it in my life I felt like there was a part of me missing.

After AJ got home, I made him and the kids a huge breakfast. Since our first night back together didn't go so well, I thought that the morning should be at least a little better.

I was shocked when AJ offered to go up and wake the kids. That was one of the worst parts of the day.

Considering how young the kids were, waking them up was near impossible. And when they did get up, they were cranky as hell. I couldn't put my finger on it, but AJ was different. The way that he was acting, it was just odd.

I shrugged off the feeling and went along with the rest of the day. AJ was so loving all day. Giving me small kisses on the cheek, wrapping his arms around me as I was cleaning it was like he was a new person.

Around 4 in the afternoon I got a phone call. A phone call that caused my heart to stop beating.

"Mickie?" HOLY SHIT!

"Randy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look I just wanted to call you and let you know that I got released about 2 weeks ago, and I was hoping to see you. Just to talk."

"Wait, you were released 2 weeks ago? Why the hell did nobody tell me?"

"I don't know. But please, I just want to talk to you? It could be in public if you want it to be, I don't care."

I sighed, and turned to look at AJ who was playing with the twins.

"I guess. Um, how about tomorrow at 2."

"Yeah, is the Diner on 3rd ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

"I'll see you Mickie." As he hung up.

What the hell did I just do?

I walked into the living-room and sat on the couch, watching AJ and the kids.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Nobody." I shrugged.

* * *

The next day I left the kids with Traci and went to the diner.

I decided against telling AJ about what I was doing, but I did tell Traci. She begged me to rethink everything, but I couldn't. There was something about the tone of Randy's voice that made me want to see him.

He sounded so desperate and pleading.

As I walked through the door of the diner, I started to rethink about what I was doing. What if this was a trick? What if Randy was setting me up and was going to kidnap me again?

Wait, he wouldn't do that in a public place. Would he?

Before I could turn around and go back home I heard a voice call out to me.

"Micks?"

Damn it.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I turned around and spotted Randy sitting in a booth near a window. I slowly walked over to the table and awkwardly stood there.

Randy stood and pulled me into a hug. Breaking apart, I sat across from him and sat there silently.

"Look Mickie, I want to apologize for everything. When I lost you I snapped. I didn't want to loose you, but that is no excuse for everything that I did. You and AJ didn't deserve any of that."

"It's alright Randy."

"No its not. I stepped way over the line and did things that I never should have done. I just hope that one day you will forgive me."

I sighed. I didn't want to believe him, but I did. The look in his eyes, I could see the pain and the regret. He truly was sorry.

"I think that one day, I can be able to forgive you Randy. One day."

"That's all that I'm asking. There's one other thing that I wanted to tell you. I'm married."

"What?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kelsie and she's amazing."

He pulled out a picture and handed it to me. The woman was pretty. She had long blonde hair that was in perfect curls. Her big blue eyes were looking up at the camera and looked like she was batting her long eyelashes. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a perfectly white smile spread across her face.

"She's gorgeous. How'd you meet her?"

"In prison."

Wait what? Was there a little something special about this girl? Was there something extra under her dress?

I furrowed my eyebrows and Randy chuckled.

"She wasn't in prison. She was a…..I guess you could say helper. She came in every week and read to the prisoners and helped out. She and I got to talking and really got along. We got married in the prison chapel about 5 months ago."

"That's great Randy it really is." I looked down at my watch and say that over an hour had passed. "Look Randy I have to go. I guess I'll see you around."

He smiled and nodded. "Bye Mickie."

"Bye." And I walked out the door.

He really seemed like he changed. I just hope I wasn't wrong.

* * *

When I got home Traci was gone and AJ was home.

I could tell by the look on his face that AJ knew everything. Damn that Traci.

"When were you going to tell me Mickie?"

"I-"

"What in the world made you think that it was a good idea to go and meet up with that psychotic freak?"

"Look, AJ I just needed closure. By seeing Randy I got some of that. Plus we met in public so nothing could happen."

His face softened a little bit.

"Well, what did he have to say for himself?"

"He said that he was sorry and hoped that one day you and I could forgive him."

"Ha! And what did you tell him?"

"I said that maybe one day I could. Oh and he said that he is married."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kelsie. They met when she was a volunteer in the prison, and got married."

"Maybe he has changed." AJ sighed.

I shrugged, maybe.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and saw that the kids were all gathered around the table, coloring.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the arena, don't want daddy to be late do we?"

I laughed as they all jumped off their chairs and ran to get their things together. Tonight AJ had to go film and episode of Impact and the kids and I were going with.

It had been so long since I was at the Impact Zone, I was really excited.

Within 10 minutes the kids were dressed and in the car ready to go.

Once we arrived at the arena AJ grabbed Arley and Noah by their hands, and I grabbed a hold of Maddie's while carrying Patrick. We walked trough the familiar hallways on the way to the locker room that AJ shared with Kaz and the rest of Fortune.

"Well lookie what we have here! Little miss Mickie James and the Jones bunch!"

"Uncle James!" Maddie squealed as she let go of my hand and ran towards the cowboy.

The twins and Patrick all hobbled their way over to James' tag partner, Robert Roode.

Sitting down I fell back into the comfy cushions of the couch, trying to relax.

I guess being in the arena was getting to me. Maybe it was because I wanted to be in the ring so badly. But there was something else. There was this sense of uneasiness. I felt off. I couldn't explain it, I just felt like something bad was going to happen.

Shaking my head, I smiled as Traci walked in with Sandie. She placed the little girl with the rest of the kids and plopped down beside me.

"That little girl is so stubborn. She is just like her dad." She muttered, causing me to laugh.

She gasped and slapped me on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

* * *

AJ's P.O.V

I smiled as I watched Mickie interact with the other Superstars in the locker-room.

She really did belong here. She belonged in that ring and deep down I knew that, I just wasn't willing to admit it.

The night was going along great when there was a knock at the door. When Frankie answered the door in walked Jeff Jarrett. Behind him there was someone standing there. I couldn't see who it was but I could see a shadow and a pair of feet standing behind him.

"Everyone I just wanted to introduce you to the newest TNA Knockout. Everyone this is Shauna. Shauna Trece."

That named was so familiar to me, I just didn't know how.

"Shauna why don't you come on in here and say hi to everyone."

That's when the small figure stepped out from behind Jeff, and I almost dropped my son.

Standing there as the new TNA Knockout was the woman that I cheated on Mickie with.

As I was remembering her, I knew she was remembering me as well.

Her disgusting smirk proved that.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! That tricky little bitch! What do you guys think is gonna happen? Is Shauna gonna stir stuff up? Will AJ come clean or keep lying?**

**So, what do you all think of the whole CM Punk/Nexus/John Cena storyline? I like CM Punk and somewhat kinda hate Cena, so I'm rooting for Nexus on this one.**

**One final note-I'm uploading a new story. It's called, 'It's about Time' and is a Mickie/Randy story but also features other WWE and TNA wrestlers. Please check it out and review!**

**Tell me what you think, REVIEW!-they are much loved.**

**P.S. The next chapter for this should be up over the weekend, Sunday night at the latest.**


	5. Update

Hey everyone!

So I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I do have a good excuse. I am currently a high school senior and I have had a lot of college stuff going on recently and have been focusing on that. Also my labtop that had all of my stories saved on them crashed. When I got my new computer I started to re-write all of the stories...but then that computer crashed again thus once again deleating everything that I had. I am going to start writing them all again so hopefully I will have some updates by April.

Again I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. I am working on it though.

-Soliepower a.k.a Megan. 


End file.
